Once upon a Time
by Shirogane
Summary: Weiss Kreuz crossover Vampire Princess Miyu- fun reading- The one who sees the future held more secret than what he 'sees'- meeting with an old friend brought up past regrets that will never leave Larva even if he will never spoke about it with anyone-


Coincindence or not

---

AU Weiss Kreuz crossover Vampire Princess Miyu

Declaimer: Do not own Weiss Kreuz or Vampire Princess Miyu.

Fun reading only

---

Their meeting was no coincindence. At least that was how Crawford saw it. It had been a very bad week to start of even the Oracle knew before hand it still did not make it easier. The westerner stood out like a bacon light among rest of the patrons in the VIP Host Club only reserves for those not just have the money but also hold the power. The man gave the other who was talking a mile a minute next to him a polite but cold and indifferent smile before he walk out of the establishment. The man was slightly miff at the attitude he receive from the westerner but decided to keep his mouth shut. He might be one of the more influencial politicians in the cabinet right now did not gain him the power over this particular man.

B. Crawford was not a very open individual, but in some circles, he's a very widely known man.

"Matsumiya-san, what are you doing with '_him_'?" Kojimoto nudge him likely on the shoulder from where he's settle down in the next to the older man who was shaking his head at the younger politician who he had taken in as his apprentice due to their long time family ties.

"Kojimoto, show some restrain." Kojimoto had been raising pretting fast within the show three years he had gotten into politics but the young man still has a lot to learn.

"He's that 'Karasu' guy, right? I thought I saw him in Momomiya-san's party last week-" Mastsumiya quickly shush the other with a dark glare.

"Do not- I mean Never- bring up _that_ name in any conversation." The older politician sighed at the buffled look he was getting. "Kojimoto, that was no man- he's a 'bakemono'. Monster, as the westerner would call them. '_He_' was responsible with 'That' in Tokyo."

"'That'? What?" The younger man confused but at the dark smirk in the older man's face, Kojimoto blinked as his mouthing like a goldfish.

"Oh...you mean 'That'." It had started slow and nearly invisible in the beginning of the year but as months goes on and more power changing hands in one year than it did in half a decade, those who knew the circles could tell it was nothing natural but a deliberate effort of someone-

That someone was no other than a westerner- a Gaiko none of those who held power in Tokyo would care to respect when he first show up in their parties and meeting.

Now, they knew better and many regreted for ever crossing the westerner with darkly handsome feature who always smile at them with no warmth behind his eyes.

Their conversation cut short but quickly resume back to the last topic around town for the new election of the cabinets. They do not want and need to be caught gossiping about the Stigmata that flows within their circle.

--

Their meeting was no coincindence Brad Crawford noted with ill amusement as he stood in the park that was in the way of his trip back to the safehouse. He had forgo to drive as he send Schuldig to go back to the house alone with their car and choose to take a walk instead. The redhead German was confused about his decision but the telepath was not stupid enough to go against the Oracle that was in charge of their team.

The caped man that flow in mid air could have gave any normal human being heart attacks for he had literally materialized out of thin air and wearing a pale glassy mask with red eyes that peers through the narrow slits.

The phantom being flown closer, a distance he seldom let others get if they were not his mistress or his dying enemies. Pale hand move as the mask had come off showing a face of a very handsome man with pale hair and red eyes. Strange, if another live soul was also here they would have noted besides the contrasting coloring, the two man look almost exactly alike.

"...Good evening, Baazilius."

"Good evening, Larva." Crawford or Baazilius smirked as the man -Larva merely regard his opposite with a blank expression.

"...Leave, Baas, do not stay in this land." Larva spoke softly, unlike the tone he held with his mistress, the way he spoke to the dark hair man held a certain...affection in it that was different than the almost servicetude ones he held for the female Vampire.

"Why should I? I go where I please." Baazilius smile as he reach out and touch the other's face with his hand. Shinma or not, it did not devoid them with emotions. Shinma too have love, and to the Western Shinma, 'Family' is a Sacred word. It demand Love, Loyalty, Affection and Promise.

And Larva break ever single one of them for a child he was sent to kill, for a Shinma that was destine to hunt other Shinma until there was none left on this land...

"Shee...I have no ill intention toward the child mistress of yours." Baazilius smile as he place his finger on Larva's lips to prevent the other from speaking. "I'm here for my own purpose and nothing more. It had nothing to do with the Shinma Huntress so do not interfers." Baazilius' smile never falter as he step back and walk away.

Leaving Larva starring at how his other half turn his back on him and leave him like he had left him all those years ago...

Soft cool breeze blew the fallen leaves of autumn across the floor and the park once again devoid of any one...

Once upon a time they were happy.

Once upon a time Larva and Baas were unseperable.

Once upon a time...

---


End file.
